Final Fantasy VIII: Evil Lives On
by Scaryguy
Summary: Just when things are starting to calm down, Squall and crew have to stop an anti-Esthar group from reviving Ultimecia.
1. Sounds of Nature

I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any characters licensed by Square Soft.   
  
(or Square Enix) Though I wish I did, I don't. I do own other characters such as Raisan and Draco and please do not use them without permission. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 Sounds of Nature  
  
Squall awoke to the sounds of nature. Birds chirping, the slight gentle breeze, and the trees rustling. Squall sat up from his bed and yawned. He heard the noise of the shower running. He stood up and went to his window. After the battle with Ultimecia, he barely had time to enjoy the little things. Squall had kept his job as SeeD Commander. And five months ago he left for Esthar to oversee the construction of the Esthar Garden. It had just been completed and Squall had returned home late last night. Rinoa walked out of the bathroom dressed in only a towel. After Ultimecia they started sharing a dorm.  
  
"Morning honey," Rinoa said moving her hair away from her face.  
  
"Good morning," Squall replied, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, and how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Tired," Squall said with a stretch.  
  
"I'll bet, when did you come in last night?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Late."  
  
"So let me guess, straight to work?"  
  
"No vacation."  
  
"Wait a minute, did I just hear you say the word vacation?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been working nonstop for year, I think its time for a break."  
  
"Finally," Rinoa said walking to her dresser.  
  
"I love you ya know," Squall said embracing her from behind  
  
"I know, I love you too," Rinoa replied, "But I need to get dressed."  
  
"Why?" Squall asked, "You look fine to me."  
  
"What if we go out? You want me dressed in just a towel?"  
  
"Sure, you look beautiful in anything."  
  
Squall lightly kissed Rinoa's neck and hugged her close.  
  
"Squall,…stop it"  
  
"I've missed you," Squall said turning her around to were he was facing her and kissed her lips.  
  
"I've missed you too Squall," Rinoa said looking into his eyes.  
  
They began to kiss more passionate now. The more they kissed, the more they got sucked into each other. Squall started to move his hand toward the towel.  
  
KNOCK!! KNOCK!!  
  
The door rattled as someone stood on the other side.  
  
"We'll continue this later," Squall said with a final kiss.  
  
Rinoa went back to the dresser and Squall went to the door. Squall opened the door and found Zell in mid-knock.  
  
"Yo, Squall, what's up?" Sell asked.  
  
"Not much," Squall replied.  
  
"Heard ya just got back, and uh……oh…," Zell started but stopped when he saw Rinoa.  
  
"Hey…Zell…yeah, lets go for a walk," Squall said.  
  
"Ah, I see, yeah sure I get ya," replied Zell with a smirk.  
  
Squall looked back at Rinoa and gave her a wink. He shut the door and started walking with Zell.  
  
"So how's the Garden in Esthar doin?" Zell asked.  
  
"It's completed, a headmaster will be appointed today."  
  
"I see, so how's Luguna?" Zell asked.  
  
"Didn't see him much. Saw Kiros and Ward."  
  
"Hmm, well things around here have been pretty normal, not much goin on."  
  
"Did Quistis do alright running things while I was gone?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oh yeah she did great. She was really on top of things."  
  
They walked to the main hallway, conversing about old times and other miscellaneous things. They reached the main hallway and were greeted by Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Hiya Squall!" Selphie said in her usual way.  
  
"Greeting Commander," Irvine said in his usual way.  
  
"Selphie, Irvine," Squall simply replied.  
  
"So how was Esthar?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Well it was……..Esthar," Squall replied  
  
"Oh, ok!" Selphie said a little overreacting at the comment.  
  
"Oh hey Commander," Irvine said, "Cid if we saw you, to tell you to go the main office."  
  
"Alright," Squall said walking to the elevator leaving the others behind.  
  
Ever since Squall had assumed the role of Commander, Cid had retired and rebuilt the orphanage with Edea. Cid would often visit Garden just to see how things were doing. 'A man of worry', Squall would always think. Squall, however, did enjoy Cid's visits. If there were any problems, or if he just needed advice, Cid would help. Squall boarded the elevator and headed for the third floor.  
  
When Squall arrived at the main office, he found Cid conversing with Quistis. Cid had always thought of the children of Garden as his own, especially the orphanage crew.  
  
"Hello Squall," Cid said.  
  
"I heard you wanted to see me sir," Squall replied saluting.  
  
"Squall, I'm retired, you don't have to salute me anymore"  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"So, how was Esthar?" Cid asked.  
  
"It was fine sir, Esthar Garden is finally completed."  
  
"That is good. I also heard that Quistis filled in for you while you were gone?"  
  
"Yes sir," Squall replied.  
  
"Quistis, I thank you for running the Garden," Cid said to her.  
  
"It was a pleasure," Quistis said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let you two talk"  
  
Quistis exited the main office, leaving Squall and Cid to talk. They sat down and began to converse.  
  
"I'm glad to hear things are going well," Cid said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ok, I'll get to the point." Cid said finally, "I've come to ask a favor."  
  
Squall wondered what Cid could possibly want. Cid knew that if he ever needed help, Squall and the others would be there. "Sir if there is anything…" Squall began.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to know if there was room enough to house the children from the orphanage here." Cid said cutting him off.  
  
"Yes we could make room, why?"  
  
"The orphanage was attacked yesterday," Cid said looking down.  
  
"What?! Who did it?!" Squall asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't have any evidence, as I wasn't there. I was in Deling City at the time, when I returned, Edea was taken away and the children were there alone."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You said you didn't have evidence. Does that mean you might know who is behind this?"  
  
"When I asked the children what happened, they described the uniforms of the men. It sounded like Esthar."  
  
"Esthar? But Why? I was just…" Squall said confused.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I will contact them right away. Talk to Quistis about the dorm issue for the children." Squall said standing up.  
  
"Thank you Squall. I knew I could count on you," Cid replied, he to standing up.  
  
"Anytime," Squall said shaking Cid's hand, "I promise to get to the bottom of this."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
This is my first Fan Fiction so please don't be too harsh on your reviews. I would appreciate it if you read and review. Thanks.  
  
(This chapter was rated PG-13. This chapter wasn't bad or anything, but that will be the over all rating for the whole story. I don't know if I will raise it for other chapters or not.) 


	2. I'm Sorry

Again I don't own Final Fantast VIII and such. But man it would be cool if I did.   
  
Raisan and Draco are mine so don't use without permission.  
  
(Evil Lives On is Part one of my three part series called "The Untouchable Syn" sorry that i failed to mention that.)  
  
Chapter 2 ...I'm Sorry  
  
(BALAMB GARDEN)  
  
Rinoa arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were there and were waiting for the others.  
  
Rinoa went to their usual table and sat down. "Where's Squall at?" She asked.  
  
"He's talkin' with Cid," Zell answered taking a huge bite of a hotdog.  
  
"(sigh) I wonder what their talkin' about?" Selphie asked.  
  
Just then the intercom came over the Garden. "Will Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa please report to the third floor office, thank you."  
  
The four left the cafeteria, with Zell taking what hotdogs he could carry, and made their way to the third floor. Each of them wondered what reason their was to see all of them.  
  
Finally they reached the third floor. Cid was walking out of the office and greeted each of them individually. "I think Squall needs to see you," he said wishing them a good day and then walking off.  
  
They entered the office and Squall was waiting for them. It was a few moments before anyone said anything. Irvine broke the silence. "So what's the deal commander?" Irvine asked.  
  
Squall told them of the situation. Their reactions were predictable. "Who would do something like that?" Rinoa asked. While not having spent her childhood at the orphanage, Edea was an important person in her life.  
  
Edea was her mentor, her tutor. She had taught her how to use her sorceress powers, even though Rinoa didn't like to acknowledge the fact that she was a sorceress.  
  
"We have to find Matron!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"That is sooo awful!" Selphie said.  
  
"Squall, do you have any idea of who did it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Our only lead is Esthar." Squall answered.  
  
"Esthar!!! Why them!?" Zell yelled. "What the hell is Laguna doing!?"  
  
"Zell, calm down, nothing has been confirmed yet. I'm going to call Laguna after our meeting," Squall said trying to calm Zell down.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do, Commander?" Irvine asked.  
  
"After I talk to Laguna I'll decide the next course of action," Squall answered.  
  
"Well goddammit, get on with it!" Zell yelled.  
  
"(sigh) Alright, dismissed," Squall said and the others left.  
  
Zell walked out of Squall's office. It was obvious that he was pissed. He was quiet all the way to the second floor balcony, were the group liked to hang out. They arrived and Zell let his anger out.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Zell yelled. "What the hell is going on!?"  
  
"Zell, calm down, please?" Rinoa pleaded.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Matron is being held hostage and we're sittin here like a bunch of idiots!" Zell yelled at Rinoa.  
  
"Zell, please. You're not helping by lashing out at us." Selphie said.  
  
Zell sat down and put his hands in his hands. "I just hope Matron's ok," Zell said with a sigh.  
  
Quistis then joined the group on the balcony and stood with her back against the ledge. "Hi everyone," Quistis said. "I have a question to ask. In order to have room for the orphans, we need to pair up. So will you guys do it?"  
  
"Why us?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well I figured since we were such good friends that we could do it, rather than bother with someone else," Quistis replied. "Will you guys do it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Irvine said.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Selphie said. "Kinda like a sleep over!"  
  
"Zell?" Quistis asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't give a shit." He said harshly but calmly.  
  
"Well then, who will pair with who?" Quistis wondered.  
  
"I'll stay with Irvy!" Selphie said latching on to his arm.  
  
"Well that's taken care of." Quistis said giggling. "Rinoa you're taken care of. So Zell, it looks like you'll bunk with me."  
  
"Just leave me alone, ok." Zell said burying his head further in his hands.  
  
Selphie reached up and kissed Irvine on the cheek and squeezed him tight. "I love you Irvy!"  
  
"I love you too Sefie, but could we wait 'til later?" Irvine responded.  
  
"All of this is too surreal, I really hope Matron is safe." Quistis said.  
  
Squall stood in his office staring at his phone. He had never felt comfortable talking to Laguna after finding out that he was, indeed his father. Questions always entered his mind about that. But he no time to ask. Especially not now.  
  
Squall picked up the phone and called the main office of the Presidential Residence. Squall asked to speak with Laguna. When the line was transferred, Kiros answered.  
  
"President's office," Kiros said.  
  
"Yeah, Kiros? This is Squall from Balamb Garden, I need to speak with Laguna," Squall told him.  
  
"Ah, yes Squall, right away." Kiros said.  
  
After a few moments Laguna answered on the other end.  
  
"Good to hear from you Squall. What's your business?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Laguna...what do you know about the attack on Edea and Cid's orphanage and her kidnapping?" Squall asked finally.  
  
"Oh...yeah, about that, Squall, ...I'm sorry." Laguna said hesitantly.  
  
(Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Please read and review.) 


	3. Tonight

Man I wish I owned Square and the Final Fantasy series. But until then I will continue to wish I did. Again Raisan and Draco are mine so don't use them without permission. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3 Tonight  
  
(BALAMB GARDEN)  
  
"I'm sorry." Those words rang in Squall's head. "I'm sorry," he thought. Squall couldn't believe his ears. Laguna knew.  
  
"Squall are you there?" Asked Laguna. "Squall?"  
  
"...What do you know?" Squall asked as he found himself. "Where is Edea?"  
  
"As of now, we aren't sure. We are still searching for her." Laguna answered.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"An Esthar resistance group called neo-Esthar. They have taken Doctor Odine as well." Laguna said with a sigh.  
  
Squall looked down. "What's going on?" He thought. Squall had never heard of any resistance in Esthar. Could Laguna be lying to him?   
  
"Where are they based?" Squall asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"As I said, we don't know yet," Laguna said. "Esthar Garden has people looking for them as we speak."  
  
"Well....we could assist in the search."  
  
"Good idea," Laguna said.  
  
"I will contact Esthar Garden and find out what they know." Squall said standing up from his seat.  
  
"Alright, we will do what we can to help." Laguna replied.  
  
"...Thank you," Squall said reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you Squall, good-bye," Laguna said.  
  
"...Good-bye," Squall said quietly.  
  
Squall hanged up the phone and stood in thought. "What the hell does this anti-Esthar group want with Edea and Doctor Odine? What exactly do they plan to achieve?" Squall thought. Squall sat down again and sank down in his chair.  
  
The others were still at the second floor balcony awaiting Squall. Selphie still remained attached to Irvine's arm. Zell sat on the floor gazing out into the air. Quistis looked at the view of the forest and mountains. And, Rinoa sat on the ledge.  
  
"Wonder what's taking our Commander so long?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Irvy, why do ya call him that all the time?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Well that's what he is isn't he?" Irvine replied. "Sides, I like to give him a hard time."  
  
"He does have a lot of phone calls to make. There goes his vacation I guess." Quistis said with a slight smile.  
  
"Hey Zell, what's up with you?" Selphie asked. "This is totally outta character for you."   
  
"I'm just thinking," he said, not moving his eyes away from the sky.  
  
Zell got up and walked away quietly. He had calmed down but was still furious. He just didn't let it show. Rinoa got off the ledge.  
  
"I'm gonna go see him, ok?" Rinoa said stepping away from the ledge.  
  
Rinoa walked off and into the Garden. Her mind only on Squall. Obviously, she was worried about him. He has been working non-stop for a year. She just wanted him for a while. All to herself.  
  
  
  
Squall sat there. He was about to call Esthar Garden. By now a headmaster would've been appointed. Squall picked up the phone and there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Squall asked annoyed. Rinoa peeked in the door.  
  
"Squall, can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...sure, what is it babe? What do you need?" Squall said hanging up the phone and sitting up.  
  
"You," She simply said walking over to his desk.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm very busy," Squall said picking up the phone again.  
  
"All you do is work, honey. I know this is a bad situation we are in, but just relax a bit. you're too high strung" She said arriving at his desk.  
  
"Rinoa, I..." Squall started. Rinoa leaned over his desk and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You need to relax for a while...," She said caressing his hair. "Just take a break."  
  
"Rinoa you know I can't, I have things to do, people to call. Plus I need to find Edea." Squall said looking into her eyes, Rinoa hanged up the phone.  
  
"I'm worried about her too, Squall...it's just that I…want some time alone with you, that's all. " Rinoa said.  
  
".......Rinoa, I........" Squall started.  
  
"Shh," Rinoa interrupted.  
  
Rinoa leaned closer to Squall. She was now on the desk and kissed Squall softly. Squall now accepted her and pulled her close. She positioned herself on his lap. The two were completely absorbed in each other. So absorbed, that they didn't notice the phone ring. Finally the answering machine got it. It was Laguna again.  
  
"Squall, I just received word from the Esthar Garden Headmaster. He has important information for you, I would advise you call as soon as you receive this message." He said. The call ended and they stopped kissing.  
  
"Don't call yet," Rinoa said hugging him close.  
  
"I gotta," Squall said in reply.  
  
She got off his lap. "Tonight, just you and me, no interruptions," she said.  
  
"Sure thing," Squall said kissing her and watching her walk away.  
  
"Remember,....tonight," she said again.  
  
"Tonight," Squall said, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Rinoa winked and walked out of his office.  
  
Squall picked up the phone and called Esthar Garden. It rang and someone on the other end answered.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
(I know, kinda a dull chapter. Not much action. I needed a chapter to liven up the story a bit. Rinoa's not selfish, she just misses him and wants to spend time alone. Hoped you liked this chapter.) 


End file.
